Volunteers
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Athena made her saints be volunteers for Euro 2008 event.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, I'm a novice here… I like Saint Seiya and I like your fanfics so much ^_^

I try to make my own fanfic too (this is my first), but I know that my English is not so good… T_T

I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes in my fanfic. I hope you read and review my fanfic, and give me some suggestions… so I can be better by the time goes on.

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei & UEFA

**Timeline: **After Hades, Zeus, Chronos & Rhea… whatever. Before Euro 2008 until it ends

**Ch 1**

**Volunteer**

All saints gathered in Pope Hall, because Athena wanted to tell something to them.

"Who hasn't come yet?" asked Athena when Pope Hall was full.

"Everybody has come," answered Mu, looked around.

"Okay. I'll tell you to the point. I'll order you guys, to be volunteers in Euro 2008 event."

"What!?"

"Graud Foundation had signed contract with the organizer of Euro 2008. I have signed it. The contract is: I'll borrow my saints to be volunteers, and they'll use my sports products as the only one for all athletes and the other equipments."

Pope Shion looked at Athena, worried.

"Do you think that is good idea, Athena?" asked him.

"Of course! Why not? I will get profit from it, I'm sure," Athena's eyes sparkled.

"But we will not! Volunteer isn't paid," grumbled Ikki.

"They won't pay you, but I will," smiled Athena. "Don't worry about it. If I get profit more than 20%, I will give you anything you want."

There were shouts and yells in Pope Hall after Athena stating that statement.

"Good," Athena's eyes sparkled once more. She was so sure that profit she will have more than 50%. She won't lose much money even if she treats all her saints.

"There is a reason again why I agreed this contract," said Athena after stopping the yells. "You came from many countries. So you can speak in your country's language. It is so needed to be a volunteer: speaking more than one language. You will guide the supporters from your country or from other countries that speak in your language."

"So it means we will meet other people from our hometown?" asked Shura happily.

"Yes."

"Well, not bad," said Aldebaran. "But I will get more spirit if we will be volunteers for World Cup. Because my country will show their great skill!"

"We'll look your work. If your work is good, I will ask other contracts for World Cup," said Athena cheerfully. She WILL ask for it even though her saints make troubles in Euro 2008. World Cup will give more profit, of course, and she won't miss it."

"It will be fun, won't it, Shion?" asked Athena to Shion while the saints was talking each other with full of spirit.

"If you say like that…" Pope Shion sighed.

TBC

A/N: Please R&R! I like football! Even now Euro 2008 has passed and we have known who is the champion, please ignore it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei and UEFA

**Timeline: **Idem with chapter 1

**Ch 2**

**My Country's Team is the Best!**

"I'm sure that Spain will win," said Shura at night. He and other Gold Saints were gathered in Aldebaran's temple for dinner together. "We have Fernando Torres, David Villa, Raul Gonzalez, Xavi Hernandez… and Iker Casillas! We will win easily!"

"Myowahahahahahaha! Are you blind, Shura? Italy is the world champion!" shouted Deathmask. "It is included Europe!"

"Well, Greece was the champion of Euro 2004," replied Milo. "And will be the champion again this year. Right, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Aioros?"

The four nodded.

"Italy's team are old men, Deathmask, they will be defeated easily by the younger one," added Milo.

"Shut up, Scorpion. You say that because Greece won't win. You are jealous with Italy who won in World Cup 2006! I think Greece's victory in Euro 2004 was just because they were lucky! Myowahahahahahahaha…!!!"

"Sweden has Zlatan Ibrahimovic," said Aphrodite, didn't care about Milo and Deathmask who started to attack each other. "We will not be defeated easily."

"How about you, Camus? I think France is in bad performance now!" Kanon laughed.

"Not my business," replied Camus coldly as usual.

"Aren't you Thierry Henry's fan? I like him," said Aioros. "And Franck Ribery is very nice. France has many young talented players."

"Yeah," Camus nodded, although his face stayed cold.

"I like Henry and Ribery too," Aldebaran added. "But Kaka is the best, of course."

"Which teams do you like, Aldebaran? And you too, Shaka, Mu, Dohko? You are not European," asked Aiolia.

"Well, I'm a fan of Brazilian national team. But in Europe, I like Germany and England. No German or English among us," answered Aldebaran.

"I think Italy is good, and so is France. Both of them are finalists of World Cup 2006, aren't they?" said Mu, smiled calmly to Deathmask and Camus.

"Myowahahahaha!!! You have made good choice, Mu!" Deathmask patted Mu's back and made Mu coughed because of it (note: Deathmask's war with Milo was pending). Meanwhile, Camus looked couldn't hide his smile because of Mu's statement.

"I like Germany too," said Dohko. "But Portugal has Cristiano Ronaldo. And Ibrahimovic is very good."

Aphrodite smiled widely to him.

"How about you, Shaka?" asked Aiolia to his neighbor.

"I don't like football."

"Well, everyone has their own favorite team, so you have to have one," Saga tried to make Shaka choose a team.

"Who said I have to?" replied Shaka, made Saga gulped.

"Hey guys," Aldebaran opened newspaper today, "This is the groups of the tournament. In Group A there is Portugal, Turkey, Czech Republic and Switzerland. None of your country here! Group B… Germany, Croatia, Austria and Poland. Group C… wow! It'll be very interesting to watch! Italy, France, Netherlands and Rumania. Netherlands isn't bad, you know! And the last group contained Greece, Spain, Russia and Sweden! This one is interesting too!"

"I'm sure Italy will defeat France easily, Camus, as they did in World Cup 2006 final!" said Deathmask, and then laughed as usual. "France is not longer has Zidane! So they are weaker than ******** team now!"

"We'll see," replied Camus, tried to stay cool but he couldn't hide his hope for France's winning.

"Greece will have a match with Sweden and Spain! And also with Russia. Hyoga's country!" yelled Milo cheerfully. "It will be soooo fun!"

"England failed in qualification match! What were they doing?" sighed Aldebaran, stayed reading the newspaper.

"Spain will be the champion," said Shura surely.

"Greece will," said Kanon, followed by his compatriot fellows' nod. "As four years ago."

"Sweden, I'm sure."

"Are you deaf? Italy is the world champion! Euro is easy for them!"

"France."

And the European Gold Saints shouted each other. The Asian and Brazilian watched them (except Shaka), enjoyed their mouth war.

TBC

A/N: Please R&R again! And once more, please ignore about the real champion of Euro 2008! For the fans of the country I wrote, I'm really sorry… I don't mean to say something bad of the countries… please don't angry…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **(still) Kurumada Masami-sensei and UEFA

**Timeline: **(still) Idem with chapter 1 & 2

**Ch 3**

**Do Their Job (Part 1)**

Today is the opening ceremony of Euro 2008. The saints were very busy did they job as volunteers. Let's check it out!

**Aries Mu**

He kept silent. No people from Tibet came, and he understood why. After long time without doing anything, he decided to help other volunteers.

(Speaking English)

"May I help you?" he asked a volunteer who looked stress. "I do nothing since an hour ago."

"Why didn't you come here soon!?" answered the volunteer. "The opening ceremony will start soon and will continue with an opening match. We must prepare the kids who will accompany the players when they go to the field!"

"I like kids," said Mu happily. "I can take care of them. See me the way, please."

"Follow me! Oh God, the kids are very noisy… why didn't you come earlier!?"

Mu followed that volunteer to the kids' room.

"You must explain to them what will they do," said the volunteer. "You know it, don't you? Fine. Do your job. I'm stress," the volunteer went out, left Mu alone with the kids.

"Hi, I'm Mu," Mu smiled to them. "Do you wanna eat candies?" (Mu always brings candies everywhere, because he often goes with Kiki. And it became his habit until now, although he doesn't go with Kiki.)

"We want!" the kids ran to him cheerfully. While the kids were eating, Mu talked to them.

"Boys and girls, please listen to me. I will tell you what you will do. You are here to accompany the players. Your hands will be held by the players, a kid for every player. You will walk with them and then stand with them until they finish singing their national anthem. After that, media will take a picture of you and them all. Then you may come back. Do you understand?"

"Yes…!!!"

"Very good," Mu smiled widely to them.

Score: A+

**Taurus Aldebaran**

He was looking for Brazilian supporters when other volunteer called him and brought him to the Brazilians. They looked afraid because of Aldebaran's size.

(Speaking in Brazilian language)

"Hello! I'm Aldebaran. Let's have fun together, my compatriots! You can ask for my help, everything! I will help you as good as possible!"

The Brazilian supporters were still afraid. Aldebaran understood.

"Don't be afraid! I'm Brazilian like you all! I'm a big fan of Kaka!" said Aldebaran cheerfully.

"Well, Kaka is very good," replied one of the Brazilian supporters, and then he smiled. "Do you like Ronaldinho? My friend is his big fan."

"I like him," Aldebaran nodded. "I like Robinho too. And Adriano! Ze Roberto! Felipe Massa!"

The Brazilian supporters laughed.

"You are kidding! Massa is F1 racer," said one of them.

Aldebaran grinned. They walked together, had a fun chat.

Score: A+

**Gemini Saga & Kanon**

The twins guided some Greek supporters together. But they couldn't stop yelling each other, made the Greek supporters sweatdropped.

(Speaking in Greek language)

"Kanon, I'm older. I will guide them as the leader!"

"I'm just several minutes younger. We are twins, Saga! But you always act like you are many years older. You never trust me! I hate you!" shouted Kanon.

"You always play with your responsibility! How can I trust you?"

"So Milo is better than you. He can trust me as 'Gemini Kanon'. I hope I have brother like him, who doesn't shout at me everytime and don't forbid anything fun. You always want to dominate everything!"

"Why didn't you be Milo's brother as you wish? I won't forbid this thing!"

Kanon would reply again, but one of the Greek supporters (who watched them) interrupted.

"Err… sorry, gentlemen… would you like to stop shouting? The opening ceremony will start soon."

The other said, "And may I know, how old are you two? You were shouting like five-years-old children!"

The other added, "I don't understand why you two became volunteers…"

The other continued, "We will complain about this to the organizer."

The other commented, "You two made a mistake, guys. If you want to scream each other like that, do it in another language, so we can't understand. How ashamed you are."

The other added, "Another mistake, guys: we are not vacation tourists who must be guided and led! All you have to do for us is just guide us in all procedural things to watch this tournament in the stadium!"

Saga and Kanon sweatdropped, gazed each other with blaming-look, and said, "We're sorry!!!" to the Greek supporters. And then the twins ran, they left the Greek supporters quickly.

Score: E-

**Cancer Deathmask**

He was very busy because so many Italian came. Fortunately, he was in a very good mood, so he didn't want to destroy anything or torture someone.

When he went to take a rest, two people called him.

(Speaking in Italian)

"What do you want?" asked Deathmask impatiently. He was hungry.

"Come here, _Signor_, please," called one of them. Deathmask's curious was risen. He walked closer to them. The two people wore black tuxedo and black glasses. One of them—who called him to come nearer—wore a cap.

"Who are you and what do you want? I'm hungry now, so I don't want to be volunteer for you at this moment!"

"Sorry, _Signor_. But you are a fan of Italy, aren't you? You are Italian, aren't you?"

"Myowahahahahahahahaha! Absolutely! Are you too?"

"We are," said one of them. "Just between us… there are Italians that don't like our national team. They gambled for Italy's lost."

"Who the hell are they!? I'll kill them easily. Bring that ********** to me!"

"Be patient, _Signor_," said another one of them. "You can't kill them. They are backed up by a strong mafia."

"I'm not afraid at all, damn it."

"Well, the problem is not it. All we have to do is gambling too. But we gamble for Italy's victory."

"Of course!" Deathmask patted his pocket. "How much?"

The two men grinned each other.

"Up to you, _Signor_."

"All right. How about €2000?"

The two men looked surprised.

"It's amazing! You will deal it in the gambling?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Okay, _Signor_… please write your name and telephone number here, and the amount of your gambling here," one of them gave Deathmask a notes and pen. Deathmask wrote as they wished.

"You won't change your decision, will you, _Signor_?"

"I won't."

"If Italy loses, you will get a lot of loss, _Signor_."

"Italy will not lose, damn you! I will kill you if you dare to say something like that again!"

"I won't," said the man quickly, gulped.

"You are mafia, aren't you? Tell your boss: I'm ready to be called if he wants to kill his ******** rival, the one who doesn't have nationalism and does want to see Italy loses. **** him! Myowahahahahahahahaha!!!"

Deathmask left the two people, still laughing.

Score: D

**Leo Aiolia**

He watched Saga and Kanon incident, and sighed. After the twins left the Greek supporters, he came to them.

(Speaking in Greek language)

"I'm sorry for the twins, gentlemen. They always do something stupid like that. Let me guide you now."

They walked together to the stadium. Aiolia worked good and fast: he explained to them anything, guided them in all procedural things, and said 'enjoy the match please!' with a widely smile. The Greek supporters were so satisfied.

Before the Greek supporters sat in their seats in stadium, they gave Aiolia some tips.

"Hey, you don't need to…" Aiolia shook his head.

"Take this," said one of them. "You are good volunteer. You followed-up your fellows' mistake, although it was not your responsibility. Really, you are a good volunteer, man! Not like that twin! We like you. Take this, please."

"Well, if you say so…" Aiolia took it, and then smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome. Hopefully we can meet again sometime. What's your name, buddy?"

"I'm Aiolia."

"Good name. Bye, Aiolia! See you again! Don't forget to support Greece!"

Score: A+

**Virgo Shaka**

He didn't like sun, because he always closes his eyes. The sun shone so bright today. Became a volunteer, he was not permitted to close his eyes as usual. So he wore a sunglasses and a hat.

He was standing under the tree when an Indian family—husband, wife and their two children—walked to him.

(Speaking in Indian language)

"Excuse me, Miss…," the husband looked at Shaka's nametag, "…Shaka. You are Indian, aren't you? A volunteer there said that we can ask you about the official procedural. We can't speak English."

Shaka looked at them. He wanted to take his sunglasses off and let the family lost their five senses, but Shaka looked at the children and cancelled his willing.

"Sir," Shaka tried to keep calm, "_I am not Miss_. I am a man."

The husband blushed, and so did the wife.

"We're sorry, Sir! Sorry!" said the husband quickly. "You looked—sorry—so beautiful, you know? Even your hair is longer than my wife's… and…"

"Please stop, Sir!" Shaka had to fight his anger. "I am not Miss! I am not beautiful! I am a man!"

"Yes Sir, yes Sir, please forgive us Sir," said the wife, tried to calm him down. "Would you like to help us, Sir? Please… we need your help…"

In usual situation, Shaka will leave them by that time. But Shaka remembered what Athena had said, "…I'll give you anything you want." So, Shaka nodded to the family.

"Ask me anything you need to know," finally he said.

Score: C+

TBC

A/N: The rest of the Gold Saints will be in the next chapter. Please R&R! I'm sorry if I can't write the character of the Gold Saints as real them or as you wish… but I worked hard for writing this fanfic…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei and UEFA, for this chapter especially Antonis Nikopolidis and Spain's WAGs.

**Timeline: **After the opening ceremony of Euro 2008; during the matches; before quarter final.

**Ch 4**

**Do Their Job (Part 2)**

**Libra Dohko (with Dragon Shiryu)**

Dohko became a volunteer with his young appearance. He was accompanied by Shiryu—both of them are Chinese. They were very responsible, no doubt for it.

He and Shiryu have finished their job with Chinese people. When they walked to take a rest, Shiryu saw a little girl was crying alone, not so far from the stadium's entrance. The little girl has a Chinese face and wore Chinese clothes, so Shiryu and Dohko came nearer to her.

(Speaking in Chinese)

"Excuse me. May we help you?" asked Shiryu friendly. The little girl looked at them with her full-of-tears face.

"I'm lost… I want my Mama…"

"Don't worry, girl, we will help you," Dohko picked up her and put her in his shoulders. "What's your name and how old are you?"

"I'm Ling Xiaolan… I'm three years old," the girls was still sobbing.

"Good name, Xiaolan. I'm Dohko and he is Shiryu," Dohko introduced. Shiryu smiled to Xiaolan.

"We will find your parents, Xiaolan. Please stop crying. Do you want to play with Trix and Flix?" Shiryu pointed two mascots of Euro 2008 in front of the stadium's entrance.

"I want my Mama! My Papa!" Xiaolan cried louder.

"Okay, we'll find them," said Dohko. "Would you like to tell us about their description, Xiaolan? I mean… what clothes do they wear, what are the colors of it? Or maybe how long your Mama's hair, and does your Papa wear glasses?"

Xiaolan sobbed slowly.

"My Mama wears pink shirt, her hair is long. My Papa doesn't wear glasses," answered Xiaolan.

"What clothes does your Papa wear?"

"Blue shirt," said Xiaolan. She brushed her tears away. "Find them, find them, I want to meet them!"

Dohko looked at Shiryu.

"You go to the information center. Maybe her parents are there, they report about their lost daughter. I stay here, take care of Xiaolan. I will look for her parents too, with her."

Shiryu nodded, and then he ran to the information center.

"Where is he going?" asked Xiaolan. Her voice was still full of sadness.

"He is going to find your parents, and so are we. Do you want to go down from my shoulders, Xiaolan?"

Xiaolan shook her head.

"I like high place. I can see everything from a high place, like from merry-go-round," said her. Dohko smiled.

"Perhaps you can see your parents too."

"I can't," she began to cry again.

"Please don't cry, Xiaolan. Let's talk about other things. Hey, what's your zodiac?" asked Dohko gently.

"My Mama said I'm a Libra and I was born in Cock Year," answered Xiaolan, tried not to cry. Dohko chuckled.

"It's very nice, Xiaolan. A Cock-Year-Libra is a diplomatic cock—it means you are very good in speaking. You are also smart in reading a situation and a peace-lover!"

Xiaolan looked confused.

"I don't understand…"

Dohko laughed loud.

"You will understand later," said him. "Look, Shiryu bring your parents."

Dohko smiled to his disciple who came nearer with a couple behind him. The couple looked worried.

"Xiaolan!" called the woman.

"Mama!" yelled Xiaolan cheerfully. Dohko put her down from his shoulders. And then Xiaolan ran to her Mama and hugged her tight.

"_Xie xie_," said Xiaolan's Papa to Dohko and Shiryu. "We thought we will lose Xiaolan forever."

"It's our duty. We are volunteers. Especially we are Chinese as you," Dohko smiled.

Xiaolan's Papa took some papers from his pocket, and then gave it to Dohko.

"That is two vouchers from my restaurant. I have a restaurant in Beijing. We hope you two can come there… well, maybe in Beijing Olympic, this August? You can eat anything you want. You just need to show the vouchers. No charges."

Dohko and Shiryu looked at each other while smiling.

"_Xie xie_," both of them bent down to Xiaolan's family. Xiaolan's parents bent down too, and then they went together.

Xiaolan waved her hands.

"See you! Thank you! I'm a Cock-Year-Libra!"

Dohko laughed happily.

Score: A+

**Scorpion Milo and Sagittarius Aioros**

Actually, everybody knows that Aioros will be an excellent volunteer. He is very dedicated to all his jobs. But, except for this. That's all because of Milo.

When Aioros was walking to do his job, Milo called him.

"What's happened, Milo?" asked Aioros, worried.

"Nothing. I just want to invite you to work with me."

"With you?"

"Hey… I don't like your voice tone," Milo grinned. "Don't worry. We will enjoy it soooo much."

Aioros frowned. But he followed Milo. They went away from stadium.

"Is the job not around the stadium?"

"Yeah."

"What's the job?"

"Something interesting."

"Milo, I'm not kidding…"

"And so am I. You'll like it, trust me."

"This is Athena's order to be volunteers…"

"I know it, Aioros! Don't worry! I am not going to kill someone or something like that, so please stop worrying!" yelled Milo impatiently. "You are my compatriot, aren't you?"

Aioros took a breath.

"Okay," he said. "But if you do something jerk, I'll leave you. We may not disappoint Athena."

Milo didn't reply. He was busy to watch at something in front of a fountain.

"Milo?"

"Come here," Milo pulled Aioros' hands. "Look. Who is he?"

Aioros closed one of his eyes, tried to see better.

"He is… hey! I know who he is! Is he…?"

"Yes," Milo nodded.

"Oh My Goddess! Milo, we can see him! We are seeing him!" yelled Aioros enthusiastically.

"I've said, you'll like it," Milo grinned.

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pen? We HAVE TO ask his signature!"

"I'm ready," Milo took out his notes and pen. And then they ran to that people—Antonis Nikopolidis, the captain of Greece's national team. He was alone in front of the fountain, maybe he was just refreshing. So many Greek enthusiasts there, yelled for their idols. It was weird no journalists there.

"Hey Milo, how can we get his signature? It's so noisy and populous here!" said Aioros.

"I'll take care about it!" said Milo. He whispered, "Scarlet Needle!" and launched it to the most not vital part of Antonis Nikopolidis' body as a goalkeeper.

There were screams when the Greek supporters saw their national team's captain fell with a blood in his knee.

"Milo!" snapped Aioros in disbelief. Milo didn't answer, he grabbed Aioros' hands and ran to Antonis Nikopolidis.

(Speaking in Greek language)

"We are volunteers!" said Milo. "What's happened?"

"Call a doctor!" said a girl hysterically.

"No, no, I'll take care of it. We have been taught to cure a small wound. Aioros, please help me."

Aioros came, and squatted next to him.

"Milo, do you know? You are very crazy."

"Thanks," Milo grinned. And he used his move to stop Nikopolidis' hemorrhage. It was easier than when he cured Hyoga and Kanon years ago (because he just launched his Scarlet Needle once to Nikopolidis).

"Does it still hurt?" asked Milo to Nikopolidis.

"No. Thank you very much," said Nikopolidis.

"You need a plaster," said Milo.

"I think so," Nikopolidis tried to stand up. Milo and Aioros helped him.

"We'll help you to come back to your hotel," said Aioros.

"Actually I'm fine, but if you want to, I don't mind."

They walked together.

"Err… would you like to give us your signature?" asked Milo when they arrived in front of Nikopolidis' hotel.

"With pleasure."

And finally Milo and Aioros got Nikopolidis' signature when they left that hotel.

"Do you trust me now?" asked Milo to Aioros, grinned widely.

"Well," Aioros looked at his Nikopolidis' signature, "this is my luckiest day of my entire life."

Milo chuckled.

"But I don't like your way, Milo."

Milo gulped.

"Don't do it again. If Greece loses and failed to quarter final, or if Nikopolidis got a hard injury because of this, it's all your fault."

Milo gulped again.

Score: C

**Capricorn Shura**

He was very enthusiastic about this Euro 2008. He could meet his compatriots, spoke a lot in Spanish, and watched his national team played in good performance. What's more? He was very satisfied.

In his leisure time, he chatted with other Spanish volunteers about their national team. But how stupid they were, instead of talking about Spain's playing style, they gossiped the Spain's WAGs (Wives and Girlfriends). Well, sometimes they talked about "how good Fernando Torres is" or "how beautiful David Villa's goal was" or "how great Iker Casillas is", but finally they came back to the first topic: WAGs.

"This is our luckiest year," said one of the Spanish volunteers (let's name him Volunteer A, so we can name the others with Volunteer B, C, etc). "You see? Spain is in very good performance even though Raul Gonzalez is not called by Coach Luis Aragones."

"It's nothing. The most important thing is Spain's victory," replied Shura.

"By the way, Fernando Torres and Olalla, her girlfriend, are so cute together. Do you think so?" asked Volunteer B.

"I agree. They have been together for many years."

"Wow! Good boy, Torres," commented Shura. The others nodded.

"How about David Villa? Does he have girlfriend?" asked Volunteer C.

"He has wife and pretty daughter, doesn't he?" said Shura, just to make sure.

"Yes. They are happy family," Volunteer B added. "How about our captain?"

"I think he has a date, but I don't know with whom," said Shura. And they spent an hour later to gossip about them.

(A/N: let's stop this, it makes I got a serious headache)

Score: D-

**Aquarius Camus (with Lizard Misty)**

He guided a group of French girls who looked hypnotized by him. He was cold as usual, but the girls thought his coldness was cool. Plus score for him because of his handsome. The girls giggled continuously, made Camus got a headache.

(Speaking in French)

"Would you like to stop laughing like that?" he said, annoyed. But the girls giggled more.

"Are you disturbed by us?" said Girl A (let's name them Girl A, B, C again). She smiled. "If you are, we're veeeeery sorry, My Prince."

The other girls giggled again.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Girl B enthusiastically.

"Not your business," replied Camus coldly. He hoped he could go out from this hell situation.

"He was ashamed! How cute he is!" yelled Girl C. The other girls laughed.

"Girls, do you want to watch the match or just want to kill me here?" said Camus, very angry.

"Ooooh… be patient, Mr. Freeze. Your anger can make us freeze here, so we can't watch the match," Girl D teased him.

"I CAN freeze you, in denotation meaning," threatened Camus.

"Owww… we are so scared," said Girl A with scared expression, and then laughed with her friends.

Camus really wanted to lock them in his eternal ice cube at that moment. If he locked them forever, the girls couldn't be a group of bitches in the future. It would be much better.

"Hey Camus," suddenly there was someone called Camus. Camus felt a big relief and—for the first time in his life—he was happy to see that person, the only one his compatriot fellow in Sanctuary.

"Misty," greeted him.

Misty walked closer to them. The girls gazed on him with yucky-look.

"My job has finished. Need a help?"

"I owe you," Camus nodded. "Please take care of these girls. They made me sick."

The girls looked at him in horror.

"What did you say? We will be guided by this… this sissy? Tell us that you are kidding! Hey! Mr. Handsome Guide!" Girl B looked ready to start screaming.

But Camus had walked away.

"You owe me a new lipstick, Camus!" yelled Misty to tease the girls. Camus stayed walking, but he raised his thumb as a sign that he heard and agreed—he knew that it was just Misty's joke.

"Okay girls," Misty smiled at them. "I'm not a sissy and perhaps I will make you sick as you made Camus like that…"

"NOOOO!!!" the girls ran away from Misty.

Score: B

**Pisces Aphrodite**

Instead of being a good volunteer, Aphrodite spent his time under the tree. Like Shaka, he didn't like sun. In summer like this, sun shines longer than usual.

He was drinking a cold strawberry juice when two boys—they were teenagers—sought out something near him. The teenagers wore a Sweden-flag shirt and their faces were painted blue and yellow, so Aphrodite came to them. Suddenly he wanted to play a prank on them, because he was bored.

(Speaking in Swedish language)

"Hey guys, what are you doing? Are you seeking out something? May I help you? I'm a volunteer," greeted Aphrodite with a soft voice.

The teenagers gazed on him, wordless.

"Guys?"

"How beautiful," whispered one of them.

"Thank you," Aphrodite smiled shyly.

"Would you like to help us, Miss?" said another one.

"My pleasure," Aphrodite nodded, laughed in his heart. He was success! The teenagers thought he was a woman.

"So, what do you seek out?" asked Aphrodite.

"My pen," said one of them.

"You just seek out a pen?"

"Not just a pen! The pen was given by my died grandmother. I have to keep it forever."

Aphrodite nodded.

"You are really a good boy. And you too," he said to another one, "because you help your friend seek out it. I'll help you. How is the pen like?"

Several minutes later they found the pen under the road lamp.

"Keep it carefully," said Aphrodite, smiled to the teenagers. Both of them blushed.

"Thank you very much, Miss…"

"…Aphrodite," Aphrodite kissed their cheeks. He gave them a hug tight (the teenagers' face turned red), and then he whispered to them, "Hey guys… I'll give you a little secret. I…

"…am…

"…a…

"…man…"

He released them, laughed loud because of their shock expression, and then walked away.

"Good bye, guys, I'll never forget you two!" Aphrodite winked at them.

Score: B-

TBC

A/N: The next chapter will tell about the Bronze Saints. Thanks for purpleanime-san and Yukitarina-san who has reviewed the previous chapters. For fans of Antonis Nikopolidis and Spain's national team, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello again. Finally I finished this chapter. ^u^ This chapter is about the Bronze Saint, and many guest stars… Please enjoy, and thanks for the readers and reviewers of the previous chapters!

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei & UEFA, for this chapter especially Cristiano Ronaldo, Deco, Ricardo, Andrei Arshavin and Roman Pavlyuchenko.

**Timeline: **During the matches of Euro 2008, before quarter final.

**Ch 5**

**Do Their Job (Part 3)**

And the Bronze Saints… (with guest stars…)

**Pegasus Seiya and Unicorn Jabu (guest star: Siren Sorrento)**

(Speaking in Japanese)

"Jabu! This is all because of you!!!" shouted Seiya.

"What the heck did you say!? How dare you blame me!" replied Jabu angrily.

"If you didn't suggest walking here, we would not be lost!" said Seiya.

"You didn't want to ask someone about the right way! It's not my fault! Why did you decide to follow me if you were not sure!?"

Seiya sighed.

"You must explain to them," Seiya pointed a Japanese couple—husband and wife—who waited for them, several meters from their position now.

"What!? Why do I have to!? You do it!!!" Jabu refused.

"This is your responsibility!!!"

"You too, damn you!!!"

Seiya sighed again.

"Fine, fine! We explain it together!!!" Seiya walked to the Japanese couple. The couple was looked worried.

"So? Where's the restaurant?" asked the husband when Seiya and Jabu were coming.

"Err… sorry… we're lost," said Seiya, grinned but felt guilty.

The couple looked at each other, and then sighed.

"We've known it," said the wife.

"Sorry, we're very sorry," regretted Jabu. "But don't worry, we will find the right way to the restaurant. We promise," Jabu added quickly.

Seiya and Jabu were asked by the couple to guide them to a restaurant. The owner of the restaurant was the husband's friend, and the couple wanted to go there because they were in Austria now (A/N: You know its mean, don't you? If you don't know, Euro 2008 was organized in Austria-Switzerland). But actually Seiya and Jabu knew nothing about Vienna, just like the couple. So finally they were lost.

"Let's find it together," said the husband, read the address of the restaurant which was written in his address book. "Where are we now?"

Seiya looked at Jabu. "Where are we now, Jabu?"

"I don't know! Why did you ask me!?"

"YOU brought us here!!!"

Jabu gulped.

"Err… well…"

"Seiya? What are you doing here?"

Seiya, Jabu and the couple turned their heads to that voice.

"You are… Siren Sorrento!!!" yelled Seiya surprisingly.

"Yes, I am," Sorrento walked nearer to them. He frowned. "What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"We are volunteers," answered Seiya. "Athena ordered us."

"Volunteers?" Sorrento looked at Seiya, from head to feet. "Of Euro 2008?" he read Seiya's nametag. "Unbelievable. Why did Athena make you be a volunteer? Has she been crazy?"

"Shut up," mumbled Seiya. "And you yourself, what are you doing here?"

"I live here," answered Sorrento lightly. "I'm Austrian, you know. I live here, in Vienna."

Jabu's eyes widened. He whispered to Seiya's ear, "Ask him about the restaurant! We will not be ashamed in front of the couple again!"

Seiya nodded.

"Err… Sorrento," he grinned, "would you like to help us?"

Thirty minutes later, they arrived in the restaurant. The couple thanked to them, and then offered them to eat at the restaurant. The couple would pay the bill.

"Lucky me," said Seiya. His mouth was full of food.

"Yes, lucky us," replied Jabu, also ate greedily.

"…no comment," sighed Sorrento.

Score: C+

**Phoenix Ikki and Andromeda Shun (guest star: Lyumnades Caza)**

The brothers were in information center, because Ikki didn't want to guide Japanese supporters directly. Shun tried hardly to persuade him, but he failed, of course. So he accompanied his older brother to stay in information center—just to make sure Ikki didn't do or say something not good. Well, Ikki will not be a friendly volunteer, will he?

(Speaking in Japanese)

"I don't like this job," grumbled Ikki, for thousand times.

"Please be patient, Nii-san. This is Athena's order," said Shun patiently.

"Did the previous Saints do something like being volunteers for a football event?" Ikki was still grumbling.

"They didn't. But we live in modern age, Nii-san. And it is good not to fight sometimes, isn't it? No blood, no war, no wound."

Ikki looked at his younger brother, and then smiled warmly.

"You were right, Shun."

Shun replied Ikki's smile.

"Excuse me," suddenly a Japanese guy talked to them.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" asked Shun while smiling.

"I want to report something."

"We'll hear you."

That Japanese guy gasped. He was seemed stress.

"I'm a fan of Portugal. I was so glad when I saw Cristiano Ronaldo was walking quickly not so far from me—maybe twenty minutes ago. I didn't know what he was doing. I chased him to take a picture with him, but I didn't find him. The only one I found was Deco—who was walking quickly too, the same as Ronaldo. Well, I didn't know why he was there, but I chased him too—I won't miss any Portuguese footballer! But I didn't get him too, do you believe it?"

Shun frowned, and Ikki crossed his arms.

"Maybe you lost him because you took a different way," said Shun.

"No, no, you don't understand! I was close to him when I chased him! Well, not so close, but not too far! Both of them—Deco and Cristiano Ronaldo—disappeared when they turned. I remembered, Cristiano Ronaldo turned left when I lost him, meanwhile Deco turned right."

"Disappeared…?"

"Yes. And my story hasn't finished yet. When I followed Deco to turn right, can you guess who was there?"

Shun shook his head.

"There was Ricardo, Portugal's goalkeeper!" the Japanese guy was looked afraid now. "No signs of Deco there! There was only Ricardo! I don't know whether it was just my hallucination or not. But I'm sure, it was REAL!!!"

"Your story is very strange," commented Shun.

"Finally you understand!" yelled the Japanese guy, felt a relief. "I was behind them, and I didn't take a different way. But they disappeared when they turned!"

"Maybe they entered to a café or shop," said Shun. He was thoughtful. "You chased them in the city, didn't you? So there is many cafes or shops or…"

"No, I know they didn't," said the Japanese guy. He was very frustrated. "I know they didn't."

"How did you know?"

"Before I tell you, please promise me: you will not laugh."

Shun gazed on his brother, and then nodded.

"Thanks. Now, listen to me. I've told you that I just found Ricardo, no Deco. I called him, and I asked him about Deco in my very bad English. He didn't answer me. He laughed strangely, and then… he… he…"

"He what!?" asked Shun impatiently. Beside him, Ikki listened curiously.

"_He changed into Deco!!!_" whispered the Japanese guy, scared.

"What!?" yelled Shun and Ikki together.

"Yes… he changed into Deco. After that, he _changed again_ into Cristiano Ronaldo…" the Japanese guy was seemed hopeless.

"What were you doing after that?"

"Of course I ran away!!!" yelled the Japanese guy. "While running, I still could hear his strange laugh…"

Shun looked at his brother again. Ikki was cool and calm as usual.

"Up to you for believing me or not," said the Japanese guy. "But I came here to report about this. It's better for you to check it by yourself: did I see a ghost? I didn't lie, you must know—although it's weird to see a ghost in middle day like this."

Ikki stood up.

"Bring us there," he said. "To the place where you looked Ricardo was changing."

"Nii-san!" yelled Shun, didn't believe.

The Japanese guy gulped, but he nodded.

"Follow me," said him. He led Ikki and Shun to the location. It was not so far from information center.

"Right there," he pointed a place. "Please check. But I don't want to go with you. I stay here. I don't want to get a nightmare this night!"

Ikki ignored him, and then walked forward. Shun was beside him.

"Nii-san, what do you think about this? I think that guy just got a hallucination."

Ikki kept silent. He closed his eyes, concentrated, and then opened his eyes and ran to a direction.

"Nii-san!" Shun followed him. Ikki moved fast; he grabbed a woman's hand and pulled the woman to the side of the road.

"Hey! What are you doing to me!?" snapped the woman.

"Don't pretend! Show your real form, Lyumnades Caza!" replied Ikki.

"What!? Lyumnades Caza!?" said Shun, surprised.

The woman grinned, and then she changed.

"I will never win against a heartless man like you, Phoenix Ikki. An ordinary man will not grab a woman's hand like that," said Caza. "How did you know that it was me?"

"I am an ordinary man, but you were not an ordinary woman, Caza," grumbled Ikki. "I know your cosmo. And is there anyone who can do this except you?"

"Caza, please stop playing a prank to other people with your ability," suggested Shun tenderly.

"Oh… hello, you are here, weak-hearted boy. I didn't see you," greeted Caza.

"Shut up!!!" snapped Ikki. He was ready to punch Caza's face, but Shun stopped him. Caza chuckled.

"By the way, Caza, what are you doing here?" asked Shun.

"I watched the matches, stupid! I'm a big fan of my national team. And sometimes I appear as Portuguese footballers and then give signatures and take pictures with fans. Well, what's wrong about making fans of my national team happy?" Caza grinned widely.

"Your national team?" Shun frowned.

"Portugal. Don't you know I'm Portuguese, dummy?"

Ikki wanted to punch Caza again, but Shun stopped him—again.

"And you say you are volunteers?" asked Caza, and then laughed loudly.

"Shun, let's go," Ikki turned around. "Caza, don't dare to make any chaos or I really will punch you… or maybe kill you again."

"Wait, Nii-san!" Shun followed Ikki, left Caza who still laughing. Shun thought about how to explain this to that Japanese guy?

Score: B-

**Cygnus Hyoga (guest star: Wyvern Rhadamanthys)**

Hyoga never felt a big pride like this to his national team. Russia was in a very good performance, and Hyoga was happy as the other Russians. Although Russia was defeated by Spain in the first match, but Russia won against Sweden and Greece. This made Russia's chance to go to quarter final was bigger.

Now he was queuing with another Russians to ask signatures of their new heroes, Andrei Arshavin and Roman Pavlyuchenko.

(Speaking in Russian)

"I got it!" yelled Hyoga happily, after Arshavin and Pavlyuchenko had signed his notebook. "Thank you!"

Not a long time later, the queue broke up. Arshavin and Pavlyuchenko had to come back to their training. Hyoga and another Russians continued their walking.

"Being a volunteer isn't bad," thought Hyoga. In reality, he was guiding another Russians when Arshavin and Pavlyuchenko walked several meters in front of them. The Russians chased them while making a queue to ask their signatures (some of them asked to take a picture together). And Hyoga, the volunteer, was lucky by accident: he got their signatures too.

Suddenly, an intoxicated man blocked their way.

"Sir? Excuse me," said Hyoga carefully.

No effect. The drunken man still blocked their way.

"Sir, please. You block our way," continued Hyoga. "You are drunk. Let me bring you to sit down on that bench, okay?" Hyoga walked closer to him. He was ready to guide him to the bench not so far from that place.

Meanwhile, another Russians started whispering each other.

"How ashamed that man is!"

"He has been drunk, although now hasn't been night yet…"

"Poor him!"

The intoxicated man hiccupped.

"I can hear you, bastard! You are *** Russians!!!" snapped him with a hoarse voice.

"Sir, please…" Hyoga tried to touch him, but the drunken man was getting mad. He started being uncontrolled.

"You are *** Russians!!! You made England failed in qualification match!!! You ***!!!"

Hyoga sighed. Seemingly this intoxicated man is British, thought him. If it's true, therefore it's not weird for him to get angry like that. England's failure to include this Euro was because they were defeated by Russia in the last qualification match. They lost in goal aggregate.

"Sir, Russia's winning was fair. You can't be angry like this. Remember: football is a fair-play game," Hyoga tried to cajole him patiently.

But it was useless for a drunken man like that. He didn't listen to Hyoga; he continued his anger to the Russians.

"Hey you, Hyoga. Make him calm down! You are a volunteer, aren't you?" murmured one of the Russians to Hyoga.

"I'm a volunteer, but I'm not a police," grumbled Hyoga, and then tried to catch the intoxicated man. But unexpectedly, someone had hit that drunken man on his neck. The drunken man fell down immediately.

"You are not a police, but you are a Saint," said the person who had hit the drunken man.

"Rhadamanthys!" yelled Hyoga surprisingly.

"I asked why Athena had her useless Saints be volunteers," said Rhadamanthys while carrying the fainted-drunken-man.

"Thank you for helping us, Rhadamanthys," said Hyoga sincerely.

"I didn't do it for helping you. I just don't want the honor of my country is stained by a man like him," Rhadamanthys carried the fainted-drunken-man on his shoulder.

"You are British, aren't you?"

Rhadamanthys didn't answer. He turned around.

"Russians, you have to know: not all of British are like this guy," he said. And then, he walked away.

Nobody said any word for some minutes.

"That's the gentleman one," finally one of the Russians said. He and the others were charmed by Rhadamanthys.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Hyoga chuckled.

Score: B

TBC

A/N: Please read & review! I'm sorry because Ikki and Shun's part is too long. If I didn't explain it, you will be confused. So, I wrote like that. For the fans of Portugal and Russia, I'm sorry. Once more, please don't be angry. Thanks. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei & UEFA

**Timeline: **One day before quarter final of Euro 2008.

**Ch 6**

**Chats and Sighs**

Six European Gold Saints plus one ex-Poseidon's general heaved a breath together. They looked at each other, and then sighed—also together.

They were gathering in the lobby of the hotel which Athena had booked for them during their jobs as volunteers. The six Gold Saints were Saga, Aiolia, Milo, Aioros, Camus and Aphrodite. Ex-Poseidon's general was—of course—Kanon. Another Gold Saints were not there, didn't know where they were.

"I hate this," Saga sighed. "I hate this. Why Greece failed to quarter final!? Why!?"

Aioros gazed on Milo sharply. Milo gulped, avoided Aioros' look.

"Sweden failed too," Aphrodite also sighed. "Sweden and Greece are in same group, aren't they? And we failed together. Meanwhile Russia and Spain go to quarter final."

"Honestly, I didn't expect Russia will be the runner-up of Group D. But Spain is a strong team, everybody knows it. Maybe their performance in World Cup 2006 was not good, but I admit that their performance now is so great," said Aiolia wisely.

"I agree about Russia. They were underdog in the first day, besides they were defeated by Spain. But they got up so fast; they defeated Greece and Sweden. Their hero was Andrei Arshavin," continued Kanon.

"This quarter final is full of surprises. In Group A, who expected Turkey would defeat Czech Republic? Do you remember? Turkey's victory was dramatic!" said Saga. "And Turkey goes to quarter final!"

"We remember," Milo nodded. "But Group B is not so surprising… well, Germany in runner-up position is surprising. Croatia is number one, and they are not bad."

"Early final: Portugal vs Germany!" yelled Aioros. "Portugal is the champion of Group A, isn't it?"

"So many commentators said that," added Aphrodite. "The early final. Many supporters hoped that Portugal and Germany will meet in final, but reality proved they won't."

"How about Group C?" asked Aiolia. He looked at Camus whose face was colder. And there was a little regret.

"You've known it," said Camus coldly. "France failed too. Two teams that go to quarter final from Group C are Netherlands and Italy."

"Happy Deathmask," replied Milo, half-grumbling.

"Yes, happy him," Camus nodded. "He is so vexing; he laughed at me continuously about France's bad performance. Didn't he know that Italy's performance was also not good? They had to work hard to be runner-up in this group. I hope they lose from Spain in quarter final!" added Camus gruffly.

The others were astonished by Camus' anger. They were also amused by this; not everyday they could see Camus grumbles. Milo was the first to laugh, followed by the others.

"What!?" Camus glared at them.

"Nothing. I just remembered something funny," Milo grinned.

Saga stopped his laugh, and then said, "So, let's back to the topic. In Group D, we have Spain and Russia. Oh, damn," Saga sighed again, regretted Greece's failure.

"I considered Sweden will be a hard rival for Greece beside Spain, but Russia won't. That was a big mistake," Kanon sighed, the same as his twin.

"Moral lessons today: don't underestimate something," said Aiolia, wisely again.

"Aiolia, I think you want to be second-Shaka? Please don't," Milo teased him.

"Yes, one Shaka is more than enough," Aphrodite chuckled.

"But one Milo is too much," said Aioros with a strange voice. He looked at his surroundings, especially his compatriot fellows. "Guys, didn't you know what Milo had done to our captain, Antonis Nikopolidis?"

Milo's face turned pale immediately.

"A—Aioros… please…"

"He was so stupid," and then Aioros told the truth.

Milo was ready to run as fast as he could.

(A/N: You can guess by yourself what's happened after that! ^o^)

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading… I hope you won't be bored.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry because this chapter tells about Deathmask, only him. He's not my favorite, but I couldn't think other ideas to write this chapter. Whatever it is, please enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei & UEFA

**Timeline: **After quarter final and before semifinal of Euro 2008.

**Ch 7**

**Deathmask: "MY MONEY…!!!"**

After quarter final had finished, there were some holidays (A/N: I forget, maybe around two or three days) before semifinal. Deathmask asked Athena to allow him to go home, to his Cancer Temple in Sanctuary, Greece. He said to Athena that he missed his death-faces. Athena allowed him directly, without more questions. Athena was too busy to supervise her businesses in this Euro, so there was no time to debate with Deathmask. Besides, she believed that Pope Shion would look after him.

So Deathmask came back to Greece, alone. His fellows decided to stay in Austria or Switzerland, had fun there. Deathmask promised to Athena that he will be back when semifinal has started. No burden for him, because it's Athena who will pay the plane ticket.

Actually, the reason why he decided to go home which he gave to Athena was not right at all—of course. He didn't miss his death-faces, for what? The true reason was because he is very angry.

This started two days ago, when Italy lost from Spain in quarter final. The match was ended in a draw, and then was continued with penalties. Spain scored three goals and missed one, meanwhile Italy scored one and missed three.

And so on, Spain won. They ought to be thankful to Iker Casillas, their goalkeeper.

Deathmask was furious because of this. After the match was over, he came back to his hotel. At the lobby he met Camus, who smiled slightly at him. But Deathmask looked clearly there was a satisfaction on Camus' face. This made he got angrier.

In his hotel room, he hit the pillows (he didn't hit the wall because he knew that his blow could break the wall). Finally he decided to sleep for throwing away his bad mood.

But several minutes after he closed his eyes, his cellular phone was ringing. Grumbled, Deathmask picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Could I talk to Signor Deathmask?"

"Speaking."

"Signor Deathmask. We have talked before, do you remember?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"You forget me? Well, I'll make you remember, Signore. The gambling."

Deathmask was surprised for a second, and then sighed.

"It's you, Mafia."

"Yes, it's me. To the point, Signore: Italy has lost. It means you, and the other people who had gambled for Italy's victory, have to pay the amount of your gambling. Do you still remember how many…"

"Fine! Don't talk a lot, you ***! I remember it clearly, I have gambled for €2000!"

"So you remember, Signore. Well, how about the transaction?"

"Why didn't you kill your boss' rival, that damn Mafia who wanted to see Italy lost!?"

"We can't do that, Signore. We are Mafias, we respect each other although we are rivals. It's not good if we start a war between Mafias. My boss doesn't want it."

Deathmask grumbled again.

"Tell me how many the amount of you boss' gambling."

The Mafia didn't answer.

"Hello!? Tell me!!!"

"It's not your business, Signore. I'm sure you don't want to know it. It is too much…"

"TELL ME!!! Or I send you to Underworld! I have to know whether his gambling is bigger than me or not…"

"Signore, you don't want to find a trouble with Mafia, do you?"

Deathmask grumbled for third times.

"I'm not afraid to you, but this is wasting my times. Tomorrow morning, you meet me at the place where we talked at the first time. I'll give you my check, €2000. You must be there at 8 a.m., or we will never meet again."

Deathmask switched off his cellular phone. After that, he took his checkbook and wrote a check was worth €2000. Deathmask is a man that always fulfills his promises.

Tomorrow morning at 8 a.m., Deathmask gave the check to the Mafias. And then he went to meet Athena to ask her permission about his willing to go home.

Now, Deathmask had been in his comfortable Cancer Temple. He had several days there before he ought to come back to be volunteer again in semifinal, during the matches between Turkey vs Germany and Russia vs Spain.

"DAMN VOLUNTEER! DAMN ATHENA!!!" shouted him to the ceiling. "MY MONEY…!!!"

Pope Shion, who listened his very-loud-shouts-until-it-was-heard-to-Pope-Hall, sighed.

"If he tries to be a good volunteer, Athena will give anything he wants, won't she? He doesn't need to regret his lost money. All he has to do are just being a good volunteer and not coming back here!"

TBC

A/N: I must be thankful to Uchiha Yumi-san, who had corrected me about 'Signor' and 'Signore' in Italian. And I must be grateful to you too, who had read my fanfics. Please read and review! ¤_¤


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Now is chapter 8, I'm very happy! TvT Please enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei & UEFA

**Timeline: **After semifinal and before final of Euro 2008.

**Ch 8**

**Shura's Euphoria**

Time goes on quickly! Now, semifinal has finished. Euro 2008 almost ends.

Germany versus Spain was an ideal final. Germany won against Turkey dramatically (A/N: believe me, there were so many dramatic events in Euro 2008), meanwhile Spain defeated Russia. Russia's performance in semifinal was an anticlimax, so nobody protested about Spain's winning. Russia's supporters—like Hyoga—disappointed, but they gave their national team a big appreciaton because of their achievement to reach semifinal.

Before the final match, supporters of Germany and Spain had euphoria, included Shura. He had been Spain's fanatic fan now. His fellows envied him, but they were also happy for him. Shura is not vexing like Deathmask, is he?

Well, he is not vexing, but he is annoying at last. Like this time.

"Hey guys," greeted Shura when he came into Aiolia and Aioros' hotel room, where the Gold Saints plus Kanon and four Bronze Saints (Ikki was not there) were chatting.

"Shura! What are you…?" Aiolia didn't finish his sentence, because he looked at Shura wo seemed difficult to come in. He brought many things in his hands.

"Let me help you," said Shiryu. He stood up and then helped Shura to bring all of his things.

"Thanks, Shiryu," sighed Shura in relief. Together, they brought the things: those were heaps of Spain's attributes. The things were wrapped in plastics.

"What are those, Shura?" asked Mu.

"As you can see. Spain's attributes to be supporters," answered Shura cheerfully. He started opening the wrap. There were flags of Spain in many sizes, flag-shirts of Spain, yellow and red ribbons, yellow and red paints, and replicas of Spain national team's uniform.

"Who will wear these things?" asked Milo, frowned.

"I. And you all," answered Shura lightly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!? I WILL NEVER WEAR SOMETHING WHICH IS RELATED TO SPAIN!!!" snapped Deathmask, and then came out while slamming the door.

"It's okay if you don't want, I still have 16 persons," Shura mumbled. "Guys, you support Spain in this final, don't you?"

"Well… Shura, if we support, do we have to wear those things?" asked Aldebaran carefully.

"Oh yeah, of course. Athena has allowed us to watch the final match as supporters, not as volunteers," Shura nodded.

"I don't want to wear those things!" refused Aphrodite quickly. "I'm not Spaniard and I don't want to betray my country!!!"

"Aphrodite was right," continued Saga. "We don't want to wear it, Shura."

"You are my fellows, aren't you? So, can't you feel a little sympathy to your fellow's happiness?" asked Shura. He seemed cross.

"We feel happy for you, but you can't force us like this, neighbor," said Aioros.

"Remember, Shura, football is a fair-play game. It's up to us to support a team or not," added Dohko.

"I have bought all these things for you! These are not cheap, you know!?" Shura still tried to persuade them.

"Why you didn't ask us first before buying?" Shaka stood up, and walked to the door. He went out.

"Shaka!" called Shura angrily.

"Sorry, Shura, Spain has defeated Russia in semifinal, so I don't want to support Spain," said Hyoga as he came out too.

"My disciple doesn't want, and I'll do the same thing. But I congratulate you for Spain's achievement, Shura," Camus got out.

"Camus! You prefer your baby disciple than your senior neighbor!?"

"Of course he does! And I prefer Camus. Sorry, Shura," Milo followed Camus.

"Err… I have to find my Nii-san. I'm sorry," Shun went out quickly.

"Shura, I like Spain, but honestly I like Netherlands more," Seiya scratched his head. He walked slowly, closer to the door. "I'm sorry!" he came out.

"You can't force us. But you have to know, we are happy for you. Let's go, Kanon."

The twin closed the door softly from outside.

"I've said I don't want to betray my country!" said Aphrodite before going out.

Now, there were only Mu, Aldebaran, Dohko, Shiryu, and the owners of the room, Aiolia and Aioros.

"All of you don't want to support Spain too, do you!?" grumbled Shura. He piled up his Spain attributes, and then got out while swearing.

"A true fan or supporter doesn't need an attribute to prove their supports," commented Dohko. "Yelling a motivating sentence is enough. And always be loyal in any kind of situation of his idol."

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry for Shura's fans… I'm really sorry… please don't be angry… *_*


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Finally! The last chapter! I'm glad I finished this fanfic… I have to learn more, especially about grammars. Please enjoy the last chapter, and then read and review if you have a time to do it (hopefully you have)

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei & UEFA

**Timeline: **Two days after the final match of Euro 2008 (Euro 2008 has finished).

**Ch 9**

**Anything You Want**

Now, all Saints had come back to Sanctuary, because Euro 2008 was over. Today, Athena called them to gather in Pope Hall again.

"Who hasn't come yet?" asked Athena when Pope Hall was full.

"Everybody has come," answered Mu, looked around.

"Okay guys. First, I congratulate Shura for Spain's victory," she smiled to Shura. "Second, I want to know your impressions about this Euro."

There were shouts immediately.

"Tired but fun!"

"Not bad!"

"It was good experience!"

"The matches were amazing!"

"I met my compatriots, it was so fun!"

"I got my favorite footballer's signature!"

"I love this job, Athena!"

"Me too! No blood and war, I like it!"

Athena smiled widely hearing their comments.

"Well, thank you guys. You did a very good job. The organizer was satisfied, and there are no complaints about your jobs. Hmmm, I know there were two guys who disappointed some Greeks"—she looked sharply at Saga and Kanon, who gulped—"but someone had done a follow-up, so it was no more trouble," Athena smiled to Aiolia.

"So, because I had promised you, I'll give you anything you want!!!" yelled Athena. She got profits more than 80%, an unexpected number.

"Okay guys, look at there. There are two tables, a heap of papers, pens, and a box. You write your request there, with your name too, and then put it in the box. I'll read it and give your request to you. Now, please make a queue."

"Yes, Athena!" the Saints queued orderly.

Two hours later, Athena and Shion read the requests together. All Saints had been back to their places, so there were only Athena and Shion in Pope Hall now.

"All right, Shion… let's see their requests," said Athena enthusiastically. She smiled first, but sighed later.

"What the heck this requests!?" yelled her in frustration, meanwhile Shion chuckled.

Yeah, Athena was right… the requests would make anyone who read it sweat-dropped… let's see some samples of the requests!

Name: Deathmask

Request: €3000, cash. And kill all of Mafia!

Name: Shura

Request: Athena, please buy all of my Spain attributes. Just €1000 for you.

Name: Shaka

Request: Please renovate my temple, Athena. Reparation is useless for Virgo Temple that had broken because of Athena Exclamation. I had restrained my anger because of this.

Name: Milo

Request: Please move Aioros' temple from next to me, Athena! He'll blame me everyday—even maybe kill me later if you don't move it!!!

Name: Aldebaran

Request: Hahaha! I love this job! Please sign another contract for World Cup 2010, Athena!

Name: Hyoga

Request: I decide to subscribe to Russian football magazine every month, Saori-san. So please pay the costs.

Name: Ikki

Request: Just pay me, €1000.

Name: Aioros

Request: Please send Milo to personality school, Athena!!!

Name: Mu

Request: Would you like to build an orphanage house for me in Tibet, Athena? I love kids more after this Euro. Thank you.

Name: Seiya

Request: I've eaten Austrian food, it was so delicious! Please allow me to go around Europe for eating another food from another country! (you pay the bill, Saori-san)

Name: Aiolia

Request: Please organize my wedding with Marin, Athena. All must be the best for her.

Name: Camus

Request: Please make Misty away from me, Athena. After this Euro, he always makes me sick, because he always wants to sing French songs near me. Or please allow me to frost him.

Name: Saga

Request: Please forgive me, Athena! And may I lock Kanon again in Cape Saunion?

Name: Kanon

Request: Please forgive me, Athena. And please don't fulfill Saga's request, whatever it is.

Name: Shun

Request: Saori-san, if you pay Nii-san, you have to pay me too! The amount is same as Nii-san. Thanks.

Name: Dohko

Request: How about being volunteers for Beijing Olympic, Athena?

Name: Shiryu

Request: I want to buy a jewel for Shunlei's birthday several days again. So please pay me soon for this volunteer job, Saori-san. The amount is up to you, but I hope it's enough to buy a jewel. A gold or diamond jewel.

Name: Aphrodite

Request: I read an announcement in newspaper yesterday. There will be an auction in my country, Sweden. There is an antique mirror from a Swede queen in 17th century. So, please get it for me, Athena!

"SINCE WHEN MY SAINTS ARE MONEY-ORIENTED!?" snapped Athena. Her Saints are 88 people, and their requests…

Shion laughed.

"So, Athena, will you sign another contracts for… Beijing Olympic or World Cup 2010?" Shion teased her.

"You know the answer, Shion," sighed Athena.

"But Aldebaran's request makes you have to! And so does Dohko's request!"

Athena groaned.

"I WILL NEVER PROMISE THEM AGAIN TO GIVE ANYTHING THEY WANT!!!"

**The End**

A/N: Finally, finally, finally this fanfic has finished!!! TvT During I wrote it, I tried to be as objective as I could. But now this fanfic was over, so I will admit that I'm a fan of Spain and Russia! _ Thanks for reading and reviewing. See you in next fanfic, hopefully I'll be better there! Thank you!


End file.
